Sleepless Night
by mania6051
Summary: domestic!destiel z porcją fluffu dla dorosłych;) Dean nie może zasnąć, więc postanawia podzielić się z tym ze śpiącym już Castielem.


_**Dziś wyjątkowo zapraszam Was na nowego destielowego one-shot'a. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Tekst zainspirowany "I can't sleep" (LeShipDestiel). Enjoy wszystkim! ;)**_

* * *

****

1:59

Winchester niechętnie przewrócił się na drugi bok, nakrywając głowę poduszką. Już od dobrej godziny nie mógł zasnąć, co zaczęło działać mu na nerwach. Na całe szczęście nie musiał iść rano do pracy, lecz to nijak miało się do bezsennej męczarni, którą przeżywał. Spojrzał z zazdrością na cichutko pochrapującego Castiel'a, który najwyraźniej miał wszystko gdzieś. Dean tak bardzo mu tego zazdrościł! Nie chciał go wybudzać, bo wiedział, że ten musi wcześnie wstać. Postanowił być kochającym mężem i cierpieć w samotności. Wstał po cichu i podszedł do okna. Zerknął na księżyc, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

**2:14**

Blondyn spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie elektryczny zegar. Przeklął pod nosem, biorąc w zęby fragment zmiętej pościeli. Znużonym wzrokiem spojrzał na leżącego obok mężczyznę. Tak bardzo nie chciał go budzić, lecz potrzeba podzielenia się swoim problemem brała górę. Przez chwilę miał ochotę bezceremonialnie wstrząsnąć Castiel'em, lecz było to zbyt brutalnym posunięciem. Po niekrótkim namyśle, zdecydował się na delikatniejszy sposób.

- Castiel, śpisz już? – spytał cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Cas!

- Mhmm… - stęknął pod kołdrą, przewracając się na drugą stronę. Odchylił powieki, czekając na powrót świadomości. Jak się okazało, wymaga to nieco dłużej chwili.

- Cas! – wysyczał, zdejmując mu posłanie z głowy. – Pytałem, czy śpisz.

- Co? A nie widzisz? – burknął poirytowany. Najbardziej na świecie nie lubił, gdy ktoś zakłócał jego spokój podczas snu. Nawet, gdy tą osobą był sam Dean Winchester!

- Nie mogę spać.

- No i?

- Jak myślisz, co powinienem zrobić? – jęknął, podnosząc się. Usiadł na przeciwko mężczyzny, krzyżując nogi. – Znasz jakiś sposób? – Spojrzał w jego stronę maślanym wzrokiem. Kąciki ust uniosły się w niewinnym uśmiechu, przez co wyglądał niczym pozbawiony domu szczeniak.

Gdyby nie był to środek nocy, Castiel znalazłby w postawie Winchester'a coś uroczego, może i by go nawet pocałował, lecz teraz stanowczo nie miał na to ochoty. Jedyne, o czym marzył to powrót do krainy Morfeusza.

- Spróbuj liczyć owieczki. To zawsze pomaga. – Bardzo niechętnie podniósł się i dla zasady ucałował Castiel'a w czoło. – Dobranoc skarbie. Proszę nie budź mnie więcej, bo idę do pracy.

- Dobrze, obiecuję i przepraszam. – westchnął. Położył się i spróbował pójść za radą męża. – Jedna owieczka. Dwie owieczki. Trzy owieczki…

**3:25**

- Psst, Cas? Naliczyłem już 2120 owieczek. To chyba nie pomaga

Castiel zamruczał gderliwie, zakrywając się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy. Zacisnął szczękę, hamując litanię przekleństw. Nie był w stanie zasnąć, od kiedy Dean postanowił go obudzić. Na dodatek fakt, że blondyn liczył owieczki szepcząc pod nosem, wcale nie pomagał!

- Castiel, no! Zrób coś!

- Może idź do salonu? Tam jest chłodniej. Wydaję mi się, że to ci pomoże.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak. Jestem tego bardzo, bardzo a nawet bardzo pewien.

- Hmm… - Pomyślał przez chwilę. – Może masz rację. – Rozpromienił się. – To dobry pomysł. – Chwycił swoją poduszkę i wstał na równe nogi. Rozejrzał się za wełnianym kocem, którego nie mógł znaleźć w panującej dookoła ciemności. O włączeniu światła nawet nie chciał myśleć, bo Cas prawdopodobnie zabiłby go na miejscu. Po kilkuminutowym, bezproduktywnym poszukiwaniu, choć bardzo nie chciał podszedł do mężczyzny. – Castiel.

- Na wszystkich świętych! Co chcesz?!

- W-Widziałeś gdzieś ten granatowy koc?

- Jaki koc?

- No ten granatowy.

- Nie.

- Ej! Powiedz mi gdzie jest, bo zapalę światło i sam go znajdę. Wiem, jak bardzo…

- Dobrze, dobrze! Leży na komodzie pod oknem. Bierz go i zmykaj stąd w końcu.

- Yes, sir! – Zasalutował, całując Cas'a w czubek nosa. – Jesteś przeuroczy, gdy się tak wściekasz.

- Wiem, spadaj już. – Blondyn porwał koc i wyszedł z pokoju. Castiel nareszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał na sufit, po chwili przymykając oczy. – Ojcze, proszę niech Dean wreszcie zaśnie i da mi święty spokój. – Po upływie niespełna chwili, odpłynął z powrotem do słodkiej krainy snów.

**4:03**

Castiel kochał Dean'a z całego serca. Tak samo mocno był w nim zakochany. Dla niego opuścił Niebo. Dla niego zrezygnował z anielskiej służby. Dla niego stał się człowiekiem. Od tamtej chwili pragnął spędzać z Winchesterem , jak najwięcej czasu, bo przy nim czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie potrzebował już niczego więcej. Codziennie budził się z uśmiechem na twarzy wiedząc, że ma przy sobie mężczyznę, którego darował tym prawdziwym, ludzkim uczuciem.

Na początku musiał się wiele nauczyć. Poznać zasady, które zwykł ignorować. Duże pokłady „deanowej" cierpliwości, która trwała co najwyżej kwadrans i stoicki spokój Sam'a pozwolił mu na zrozumienie wszystkich panujących zasad międzyludzkich.

Castiel kochał Dean'a z całego serca, jednak gdy ten nieustannie przeszkadzał mu w tak przyjemnej ludzkiej czynności, zastanawiał się, czy jego miłość nie jest zbyt wyolbrzymiona. Niestety po raz kolejny tej nocy został brutalnie obudzony, gdy Dean tylko wszedł do pokoju z impetem otwierając drzwi.

- Tam jest za zimno! – krzyknął. Szybko wskoczył pod kołdrę, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało. – Od razu lepiej. – wymruczał słodko. – Czy ja naprawdę dziś nie zasnę? – spytał sam siebie. – Cas, śpisz?

Brunet rozważał dwie opcje: udawać, że śpi i mieć nadzieję, że Dean wreszcie odpuści lub „obudzić się" i zacząć krzyczeć, wyzywać i przeklinać, by pokazać Winchester'owi, jak bardzo jest na niego wściekły. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, pozostał przy pierwszej.

- Cas, no! Wiem, że nie śpisz. – warknął z niezadowoleniem nieusłyszawszy odpowiedzi. Do głowy wpadł mu pewien diaboliczny plan, ale nie był do końca przekonany, czy go zrealizować.

To mogło naprawdę wiele kosztować, ale pomimo wszelkich obaw postanowił zaryzykować. Zbliżył się do "śpiącego" i wsunął rękę między jego nogi. Ostrożnie zacisnął palce na członku, czekając na reakcje.

- Co robisz?

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że nie śpisz! Czemu nie odpowiadałeś, jak do ciebie mówiłem?

- Po pierwsze weź tę rękę. Nie to, że mi się nie podoba, czy coś. Jest bardzo przyjemnie, ale… weź ją.

- O-okey.

- Po drugie. Nie odpowiadałem, bo próbuję zasnąć, a po trzecie chyba obiecałeś dać mi spokój, czyż nie?

- No taaak. Wiem, ale powiedziałeś, że w salonie będę mógł zasnąć, a nie mogłem, bo było mi za zimno.

- To może idź do pokoju John'ego? Tylko go nie obudź, błagam. Jeszcze mi teraz brakuję płaczu trzyletniego dziecka.

- Myślisz? – Podrapał się w czubek nosa. – Jesteś pewny, że tym razem będę mógł zasnąć?

- Tak, kochanie. Jestem pewien, na wszystkie skarby tego świata. Idź, tylko po cichutku. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, słońce. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak cię ciągle budzę.

- Nic się nie stało. – skłamał z dobroci serca. – Tylko proszę, nie rób tego więcej, okey?

- Tak, obiecuję! Um, Cas?

- Hm?

- Mogę liczyć na porządnego całusa? – Nachylił się, zbliżając twarz.

- Możesz. – Uniósł głowę i podarował długi i naprawdę przyjemny pocałunek. Gdyby nie tak późna pora i fakt, że za trzy godziny trzeba wstać do roboty - pewnie przerodziłoby się to w coś bardziej intymnego. I choć Castiel zaczął nabierać ochoty na urozmaicenie pieszczot, rozsądek wygrał z dolną partią ciała, która wyraźnie pięła się w górę. – Dean. – wtrącił między kolejnymi czułymi pocałunkami. – Nie mieliśmy iść spać?

- Co? Ach tak, oczywiście. Już zmykam. – Po raz kolejny porwał poduszkę i wyszedł

**4:56**

- Ta noc, to jakiś koszmar! – Winchester był bliski płaczu. – Raz mi za zimno, raz mi za ciepło! Mam już tego po dziurki w nosie!

Ku zdziwieniu, Castiel siedział na łóżku, oparty plecami o ścianę. Dokładnie wiedział, że blondyn wróci lada moment. Posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Dean westchnął i bez słowa usiadł obok męża. Ten objął go ramieniem, całując w policzek.

- Połóż głowę na moich kolanach i przymknij oczy.

- Tak.

- Wiesz, że musiałbym wstać za godzinę do pracy, prawda?

- Wiem. Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi głupio…

- Wiesz, że obudziłeś mnie z naprawdę gorącego snu, prawda? – Policzki zarumieniły się lekko, co pomimo mroku Dean zauważył niemal natychmiast.

- Zaczerwieniłeś się! Co to był za sen?

- Nie powiem ci!

- Już za późno! Chcę wiedzieć! – Wstał, wieszając się mężczyźnie na szyi. – Powiedz mi, bo inaczej zacznę cię torturować.

- Śniło mi się, że uprawialiśmy dziki seks na kuchennym blacie, pasuje? – mruknął zawstydzony.

- Tak i nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo chcę szczegółów! Czy to nie oczywiste? – zaśmiał się słodko. – Mów.

- Wróciłem z pracy. Ty siedziałeś w kuchni czytając gazetę. Podszedłem do ciebie i pocałowałem cię w usta. Zamruczałeś słodko, wplatając mi palce we włosy. – wziął głęboki oddech. – Powoli rozwiązałeś mi krawat i rzuciłeś go na podłogę. Zaraz potem pozbyliśmy się naszych ubrań, pozostając zupełnie nadzy.

Winchester przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak krew zaczęła pulsować mu w żyłach.

- Całowaliśmy się. Długo, mokro i namiętnie. Językiem sunąłem po twojej nagiej klatce, wsłuchując się we wszystkie słodkie jęki, jakie wydawałeś. Sunąłem coraz niżej i niżej, gdy… - Zrobił krótką pauzę, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki. Widział w nich pożądanie silniejsze, niż dotychczas. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Gdy, co? – spytał, piskliwym głosem. Odchrząknął nerwowo, ścierając krople potu z czoła i szyi.

- Gdy mnie obudziłeś. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Kurdę, a byliśmy tak mocno podnie…

Blondyn naparł na niego, całując wilgotne usta. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż ciała, czując jak drobne „castielowe" ciało drży z podniecenia.

- Chcesz, bym to teraz skończył?

- Ale co? – Zielonooki wypalił bezmyślnie.

- To, co miałem zamiar zacząć na kuchennym blacie. – odpowiedział.

- Tak, proszę… - Spojrzał w stronę nachylającego się nad swoim kroczem bruneta. – ale, jeśli nie masz ochoty, rozumiem. – pisnął choć w głębi ducha błagał, by Castiel wreszcie rozpoczął to, co miał zamiar zrobić. – Pewnie jesteś zmęczony i w ogóle…

- Wiem, że tego pragniesz Dean. Znam cię, jak nikt inny. – Seksownie oblizał usta. – Specjalnie się podszkoliłem, by…

- Podszkoliłeś?! Na kim?!- warknął zazdrośnie oburzony.

- Spokojnie kochanie. Zasięgałem jedynie pisemnych wskazówek. Byłem w tutejszym sklepie i przeglądałem fachowe magazyny… - Przechylił głowę, słodko marszcząc czoło. Przydługa grzywka sterczała na wszystkie strony dodając mężczyźnie jeszcze bardziej pocieszny wygląd. – ale nie znalazłem tam niczego przydatnego. – Skrzywił twarz zupełnie jakby wymazywał z pamięci niechciane wspomnienia. – Dlatego udałem się do kafejki internetowej, gdzie znalazłem wiele praktycznych informacji, ale niektóre z nich…

- Może mógłbyś zacząć je stosować, Cas? Trochę się niecierpliwie. – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Oczywiście. Z przyjemnością.

**5:47**

- To było cudowne.

- Zgadzam się. – ziewnął opadając na poduszki. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, Castiel.

- Ja ciebie też.

- Yhm. – ziewnął, po chwili odpływając w niebyt.

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając na śpiącego już mężczyznę. Wstał po cichu kierując się do łazienki. Nie był w stanie wściekać się o to, co się wydarzyło. Pomimo tego, że nie spał. Pomimo tego, że pewnie wyglądał, jak chodzące zombie.

Castiel kochał Dean'a z całego serca i był w stanie wybaczyć mu niemal wszystko.

**27 godzin później.**

- Castiel, śpisz już?


End file.
